Again & Again
by UTsSmutQueen
Summary: Another edited oldie (around 2008). Just a random day off work and things keep going wrong. Taker/OC. And if I say more, I'll give it away. Complete short (5 chapters) story.
1. Chapter 1

Again And Again  
Author: UTsSQ

Rated: M for a bit of smut and violence

Notes: Another slightly older story that never made it onto my site - until now. Lost it for a while, was lucky enough that a friend had a copy. So here - my twisted take on Ground Hog's Day (kind of - loosely), and further proof of how much I love to torture Taker.

1

The sound of humming brought Mark up from a deep comfortable sleep. With a groan, he rolled onto his back and winced as sunlight fell on his face. He risked cracking one eye open to peer blearily at the alarm clock next to the bed. Not quite nine in the morning on what appeared to be a bright Sunday.

Mark heaved a sigh and tossed the sheet that covered him away. The humming continued, only now it was joined by the hiss of water as the shower started in the bathroom. He glared at the bathroom door, unreasonably angry at being woken up. He only got one day off a week, and when he made it home all he wanted was to sleep in his own bed until he was damned good and ready to get up.

He got up and stretched, resigned to being up. It would be impossible for him to go back to sleep. He walked naked to his dresser and yanked out a pair of work out shorts. He tugged them on and shuffled out the door and down the hall to the spare room he'd converted to a home gym. He didn't notice Eve stop in the doorway half an hour later, nor did he hear her preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

By the time Mark finished his work out and had a shower, it was nearly noon. He entered the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, barely looking at the plate of leftover bacon and eggs that was on the stove.

He ate standing by the sink, staring out the window into the backyard. Sunlight glinted off of small waves in the pool, making him squint. Eve was outside, lying on a lounge chair, body glistening with recently applied oil.

He gave her an indifferent once-over. They had been married for nearly ten years. The first few years had been the proverbial wedded bliss. Eve had gone on the road with Mark. They were best friends as well as lovers, and getting married had not changed their relationship. It was near the fifth year that things had changed, that it seemed Eve had changed. She got tired of traveling, of living in hotels. He had understood. Life on the road was hard on anyone. They'd found a house that they both loved, and had settled in easily. And that was when the slow drift apart had started. Their long heart to heart talks  
dwindled, and their lovemaking became a rare occurrence. Now they were like two strangers who occasionally passed an hour or two together.

Mark realized that he was to blame for some of it. He didn't like traveling alone. He didn't like sleeping alone in a cold hotel room. But he loved his job, he could not just give it up, not when he still had a few years left in him.

He shook his head and finished his sandwich, washing it down with a cold beer he'd pulled from the refrigerator. He glanced one more time out the window, watching as Eve sat up and adjusted the top of her bikini. A shadow of the lust he felt for her twisted through his stomach, making him pause mid drink. He smirked at himself. He had to be on the road again by eight that night, and that would not be nearly enough time to woo his wife into bed for a quick release.

He finished his beer and tossed the bottle just as Eve came in through the kitchen door. She looked at him, her grey eyes meeting his green. She gave him a fleeting smile and adjusted her towel around her hips. "You got in late last night."

"I missed the earlier flight." He said gruffly, brushing crumbs from his sandwich off his hands.

"I figured as much." She smiled again. This time he noticed that it was not her usual grin. She looked distracted.

"Something wrong?"

Eve hesitated then shook her head. "No. Just…busy with work and Mom…" She trailed off. Mark knew there was more but he wasn't going to push her. He didn't want to rock the boat, so to speak. Things between them were on an even keel, and he didn't want to risk shaking things up. Eve had gotten a part time job as a drug and alcohol counselor for teenagers. It was tough work. And her mother had been sick for some time. Eve took care of her as much as she could. "I'm going to get dressed." She said as she moved from the room. Mark grunted a response and eyed the pool again. He had a vacation coming up, an entire month off. He thought maybe he'd spend it at home, making use of the pool. He hadn't even told Eve yet about his time off. He hadn't told her about the last two weeks off either. He sighed, thinking of how he'd used those fourteen days.

An hour later he was sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper spread around him. Eve hadn't reappeared, and he hadn't noticed. He would have to exchange some clothes soon, taking the dirty things from his bag and replacing them with clean. For the moment he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

A noise from behind him alerted him to the fact that Eve had reentered the kitchen. After a few minutes, Mark glanced around, wondering why she hadn't said anything.

Eve stood there in a pair of cut off jeans and a white t-shirt. Her long chestnut hair fell in waves to nearly her waist. Her casual clothes did not match the look on her face. He could not remember a time when he'd seen her look so serious. There was something in her eyes, something cold.

She held his cell phone in her left hand.

Mark looked at it the way a person would look at a poisonous snake. He hadn't heard it ring, and there was only one person who would send him text messages.

Eve didn't say a word. She merely held the phone out, waiting for him to take it. Mark took a deep breath and reached for it, noticing that she was careful not to let his fingers come into contact with her skin. She stood there, unmoving, while he slowly looked at the small screen. There were only a few words there, but that was enough. Mark licked his bottom lip and dared to look up at Eve. She still didn't say anything. After a moment of silence between them she spun on her heel and left the room. A few seconds later she slammed the bedroom door loud enough to rattle the windows.

Mark looked at his phone again. 'Sharing your room tonight-I'll be waiting, Amber'. He had told her repeatedly not to contact him while he was home, but apparently it hadn't sunk in. He slowly rose from the table, meaning to go to Eve and find some way to smooth this over. Before he had gone a step, the bedroom door slammed again. He heard her footsteps as she all but ran toward the front door. Another slam was followed by the revving of her car's engine. Silence descended once more. His cell phone trilled in his hand, making him jump slightly at the sound. "Yeah." He didn't to sound friendly to whoever  
was calling.

"You didn't answer my message." Amber's smooth voice purred in his ear.

"I told you not to bother me when I'm off." Mark said gruffly, moving toward the front of the house. Eve's car was already out of sight. He turned and headed for the bedroom.

"Well you promised that we'd share a room tonight…I just wanted to make sure…"

"I think…" Mark didn't finish what he had been about to say. In the bedroom Eve's dresser was open. There were clothes strewn across the bed. The closet door stood open, and he noticed that two of his travel cases were gone. Eve had apparently packed some things and left, without an explanation, an argument, anything. Amber was talking but Mark had stopped hearing. He hung up on her and turned the phone off, numbly staring at the left-behind clothes. She'd left him. One mistake and she'd left him.

He felt anger filling him. He was mad, not at Eve, but at himself. For being so stupid. He didn't know if it was because another woman had contacted him or because he had been caught at it. His cell phone rang again. With a wordless growl, he threw it against the far wall, getting no satisfaction when the small gadget shattered and fell to the floor, silencing the ring. He cursed and swiped his hand out, knocking a bedside lamp to the floor. Heaving another growl, he sat on the bed and cupped his head in his hands, feeling his temples throbbing. He slowly stretched out on top of the blankets, staring bleakly at the ceiling.

Time passed. He had no idea how long he lay there, just staring. The house phone rang, the extension next to the bed jarring him from his thoughts. It couldn't be Amber, she did not have his home number and it was unlisted. He sat up quickly, and thinking it might be Eve he snatched the phone off the cradle before it could ring a second time.

"Hello?" He said it before he even got the phone near his ear.

"Mr. Calaway?" It was a man's voice, and one Mark did not recognize.

"Yeah?" Thinking it was work related, feeling his hope deflate, Mark morosely stared at the bedside clock. It was past four. He would never make his plane if he didn't get his ass in gear.

"Mr. Calaway, I'm sorry to have to call you. I'm Officer Doug Daniels with…"

"Officer?" Mark asked, breaking into the man's introduction. "As in police?" A knot formed in his stomach even as he asked.

"Yes sir. I'm afraid there's been an accident…"

"Eve." Mark said, once again cutting the man off.

"Yes. I'm at the scene. She's being taken to the trauma center."

"How…where…"

"SIr, I'll be happy to answer what questions I can, but you may want to head on to the hospital." The policeman's voice took on a grave note. Mark swallowed audibly.

"It's bad." It wasn't a question.

"Yes sir." At least he wasn't getting lied to. Mark made a noise in his throat and hung up the phone. He grabbed for his keys and rushed out of the house, his mind spinning.

Twenty minutes later he strode through the emergency room doors at the hospital. There was a police officer near the desk, talking quietly with a man Mark assumed to be a doctor. He was wearing green scrubs and a white coat at any rate. He caught the doctor's eye and joined the men, standing uncomfortable between them.

"Are you Eve Calaway's husband?" The doctor asked. Mark nodded. The doctor and officer exchanged a glance. "I'm Doctor Johns. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Just tell me." Mark said gruffly. He felt his throat closing as tears threatened to fall.

"Your wife was in an accident. She was driving. Another car crossed the center line and bumped her off the road. She wasn't wearing a seat belt, apparently. Her car hit a rock wall that ran along the road. I'm afraid she sustained massive trauma to her brain and spinal cord. I'm sorry Mr. Calaway, but your wife passed away before they got her to the hospital."

Mark said nothing. He was in shock. Had this man just coldly and clinically told him that he'd lost his wife? "Where is she?"

"Mr. Calaway…" The police officer finally spoke.

"Where is she?" Mark's voice dropped into an even lower tone. The officer and doctor shared another look.

"We'll allow you to see her for a few moments before we make the…necessary arrangements." The doctor finally answered. He motioned with a hand, and Mark followed along behind him as he led the way down the hall. The officer followed along, just in case Mark got out of hand. "The paramedics did all that they could. With that kind of trauma…"

"I'm not lookin' for a lawsuit." Mark said hoarsely. The doctor stopped at a door and hesitated before opening it. The only thing in the room was a stretcher. The body on it was covered with a sheet.

Mark took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking down at the face of his wife. No doubt that it was her. He remembered the first night they'd slept together, and how she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He'd spent an hour just watching her, studying her face without her realizing it. She looked the same as she had back then. As if she was deeply asleep, waiting for him to wake her up.

He had no clue how he got home that night.

Eve's mom had been kind enough to make all the necessary phone calls. Mark walked into his…their…bedroom, a fresh bottle of whiskey in his hand. He'd finished the first bottle in the kitchen. He stretched out on the bed and drank deeply from the glass, feeling it burn a hot path down his throat and into his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to get drunk. To get drunk and pretend that none of this had happened. He wished he could go back and do it over again. Without realizing he was crying, tears dripped from his eyes. He blinked, finally feeling the alcohol working in his system. His eyes grew heavier with every drink. He finally fell asleep when the bottle was as empty as the house. He fought it as long as he could, knowing that every dream that night would feature Eve's accusing eyes as she held out his cell phone. Mark made a choked, sobbing noise in his sleep and curled up on his side, cuddling Eve's pillow to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The sound of humming brought Mark up from a deep comfortable sleep. With a groan, he rolled onto his back and winced as sunlight fell on his face. He risked cracking one eye open to peer blearily at the alarm clock next to the bed. Not quite nine in the morning on what appeared to be a bright Sunday.

Mark heaved a sigh and tossed the sheet that covered him away. The humming continued, only now it was joined by the hiss of water as the shower started in the bathroom. He glared at the bathroom door and…

And…

He was hit with a wave of grief so powerful he could not breath. Eve. Eve had been killed in an accident.

But if that were the case, who the hell was in Mark's shower? He rose to his feet, and had an eerie sense of déjà vu. He stepped to his dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts. He kept his eye on the bathroom door as he tugged them up over his hips. He moved to the bathroom door, eyeing it warily. He shook his head. Someone had picked the wrong day to play the mother of all pranks on him. He felt anger boiling inside him; that someone would imitate Eve the day after she was dead, trying to freak him out.

The water cut off. Now there was just the humming. Mark sneered and opened the door, flinging it so hard that the knob punched a hole in the drywall behind it. "What the hell do you…"

The words died in his throat. Eve stood in front of him, naked, water dripping down her body. She had a towel in her hand and had been drying her hair with it. Until he'd scared her. She gave a little shriek and jumped backward, almost falling into the shower. Without thinking Mark reached out and steadied her.

"Shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Eve said shakily, putting a hand to her chest.

"Eve?" Mark still held onto her arm, not believing what he was seeing. There were no such things as ghosts, and he had never heard of a ghost that took showers.

"Last time I checked…" Eve grabbed her towel and smiled. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel like I have." Mark watched as his wife toweled off, letting his eyes linger on her body. She had been dead. He had touched her waxy cold skin and he had cried for her.

And yet…here she was standing stark naked in front of him, alive.

"Are you ok?" Eve asked, concern in her tone. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "You don't look so good. Why don't you go back to bed for a while? I'll get you up for lunch."

Mark shook his head. "I don't need to sleep. I need to…" He raked a hand through his hair before grabbing Eve by the hand and pulling her into the bedroom. Sunlight streamed through the window, making her tanned skin glow. He let go of her and sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at her.

"What?" She said with a laugh. "Did I grow another head?"

"You were dead." He said, his voice uneven.

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Dead? I'm not dead. I'm fine." She did a little shuffling dance as if to prove her point. "You must have had one hell of a dream last night. You were kind of late getting in. Have trouble with your flight?"

"I got here late Saturday night." Mark corrected her.

"Ok, now I know something is wrong with you. Last night WAS Saturday night." Eve smiled. "Did you hit your head?" She reached out to check for herself. Mark huffed and pushed her hand away.

"It was the night before last. You died in a car wreck. You left…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention that she had left because of him.

Eve still had a puzzled smile on her face. "Well…it must have been one hell of a dream then. It's Sunday. You know…your day off?"

Mark rubbed a hand over his face. "Christ."

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll make breakfast." With that Eve grabbed her bikini and a t-shirt and went back into the bathroom.

Mark rose slowly to his feet. A dream…that had to be what had happened. Eve was alive and well. Maybe he was just feeling guilty because he had been talking to a girl named Amber. She worked with him, in the wardrobe department. She'd been flirting nonstop and he had finally agreed to meet up with her because he was so damn frustrated in his relationship with Eve.

Feeling better, he went to his weights and worked out. Finished and showered, he went to the kitchen. Leftover bacon and eggs were on the stove, and Eve was outside by the pool, sunning herself. Déjà vu once again wrapped its fingers around his mind as he reached into the fridge for a beer. He changed his mind, leaving the alcohol behind, and instead grabbed the plate of leftovers. He finished eating and watched as Eve reentered the kitchen, skin glistening with oil. She gave him a distracted smile as she headed for their bedroom to get dressed. Mark picked up the newspaper that was sitting on the table  
and flipped through it to the sports section. He did not notice Eve come back, and jumped a little when his cell phone beeped from behind him.

Mark slowly turned and saw the accusing look in her grey eyes, the hurt, and knew without looking what had made her wear that expression. She held the phone out to him without a word, and turned on her heel as soon as he took it. He felt sick as he looked at the message that was waiting for him. The same message he'd seen in his dream the night before.

He tossed the cell phone to the table and stood up. In a few seconds he was at the bedroom door. He watched as Eve slammed a dresser drawer shut, wincing at her actions. "Eve…"

"Don't. Just…ugh." She shuddered a little and continued stuffing clothed into her bag.

"Let me…"

"I said no!" Her voice went up a notch. She was angrier than he could ever remember seeing her.

"Don't go." He said hoarsely. "I'll go, if you want. Just…don't leave the house, all right?"

Eve glared at him. "Get out then. Get the hell out!" She shouted when he didn't immediately move. Mark dazedly grabbed a bag and threw in a few of his things.

"Just…promise me you won't leave." He said as he paused in the doorway.

Eve huffed a laugh. "Promises don't mean a hell of a lot to you. So go."

Mark sighed and shifted his bag from hand to hand. "It's just…last night…"

"I don't want to even KNOW what you were doing last night!" She screamed it at him. Mark flinched back at the shrill sound of her voice. "Late because of your plane, I'm so sure." She threw the shirt she held in her hands at him.

"We can talk about it later, when you calm down." Mark tried for a lower tone. She was having none of it. Instead of speaking, she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Mark closed his eyes for a moment before heading to the kitchen. His cell phone was ringing. He looked and saw it was Amber calling. He hit the ignore button and stuffed the gadget in his pocket. He took his keys and left, feeling a bit of relief that he had changed that damn dream. Maybe _he _was the one meant to die in a car accident.

It didn't happen. Mark made it in one piece to a motel that was a few miles from home. He planned on calling the airline he used and trying to get an earlier flight. Eve wouldn't want to be near him for a while, he knew that much. Unfortunately, the earlier flights were booked. He heaved a sigh and settled in to watch TV until it was time to leave.

He must have dozed off. When he woke up, he was groggy and his head hurt. He glanced at the television, where the news was playing. It was after five.

Mark started to turn the television off when something caught his eye. A reporter was standing in front of a house, but the house was familiar. It was his house. Mark turned the volume up, listening as the young reporter read her story.

"…earlier today. Police are still looking for the person they allege is responsible. There was evidence in the home of the attacker, but it appears he escaped through the neighboring yards. Once again…Tragedy today as a young woman is found murdered in her home. A teenage boy, Allen Richards, is being sought for questioning. The identity of the victim is being withheld until the police can contact next of kin. It appears the victim was a counselor at the county drug and alcohol rehabilitation office. No word yet on the cause of death, but we were informed by police just moments ago that the victim has died from her wounds…"

Mark's cell phone rang.

With numb fingers he turned the television off. He picked up his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Mr. Calaway?" The familiar voice said in his ear. Mark closed his eyes, feeling tears gather behind the lids. "I'm Officer Doug Daniels with…"

"No." Mark's voice was barely a whisper.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Again. I can't go through this again." Mark muttered. He slowly pressed the button on the phone, cutting the officer off in mid-sentence. He threw the phone, taking no satisfaction in watching it shatter against the far wall. So it hadn't been a dream, it had been more like a premonition. Grief overtook Mark and he dropped to his knees by the bed, pounding his fists against the floor. The dream…nightmare…whatever it had been bad enough. He felt sick again, nauseous. He could not get to his feet, he was so weak all of a sudden, so he crawled into the bathroom and retched into the toilet. Unable to even move back to the main room, he curled up on the cool tile floor and raised a hand to his head. Everything faded, turned to gray, as he cried for the woman he'd somehow managed to lose twice in the same day.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The sound of humming brought Mark up from a deep comfortable sleep. With a groan, he rolled onto his back and winced as sunlight fell on his face. He risked cracking one eye open to peer blearily at the alarm clock next to the bed. Not quite nine in the morning on what appeared to be a bright Sunday.

Mark heaved a sigh and tossed the sheet that covered him away. The humming continued, only now it was joined by the hiss of water as the shower started in the bathroom. He glared at the bathroom door and…

"Shit…not this again…" He muttered as he slowly sat up. In his bed. He was naked in his bed. The last thing he remembered was passing out on the bathroom floor of a cheap motel.

He didn't bother with clothes. Instead he got up and strode to the bathroom door, flinging it open. Eve was a vague shape behind the frosted glass of the shower door. Mark moved forward and threw that door open as well, earning a screech from his once again living wife.

"Fuck! You scared me!" Eve laughed, regaining her equilibrium.

"I know." Mark didn't bother asking permission. He stepped into the shower with his wife and grabbed her, feeling her wet naked body pressed up against his dry naked body. It had been way too long since he'd done that.

"What…" Eve was laughing again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "You act like you missed me or something."

"I did." Mark said honestly. He could take a hint. He had done something wrong and these…dreams…or whatever…were trying to tell him that. He had to make it right. "I love you, Eve."

"Well…I love you too, Mark." She said, sounding surprised. Mark realized it had been a hell of a long time since he'd said that to her.

"It's Sunday morning, right?" He asked cautiously.

"Did you get hit on the head last night? Of course it is." Eve leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have had a very rough night." Mark rubbed his hands along her slick back. "Bad dreams."

"Poor baby." Eve stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all right now."

"Thank god." Mark muttered. He kissed her on the lips, remembering how much he loved to feel her mouth against his. "I'll let you finish your shower. I'll make breakfast."

"_You_ are going to make breakfast?" Eve tried to hide her shock. Mark didn't cook unless he was forced to.

"You deserve it." He winked at her, gave her rear a squeeze, and pulled away before he lost control of himself. He toweled off, got dressed, and paused long enough to grab his cell phone. He sent one text message…to Amber, telling her to fuck off. Only not so nicely put. That done he cleared his messages and 'accidentally' dropped his phone into a sink full of water. Breakfast was ready by the time Eve made it to the kitchen.

They shared a meal together for the first time in months. Mark made sure to keep their talk to minor things, just enjoying the sound of her voice. When she said she wanted to go for a swim, he did not stop her. Instead he joined her on the sunny concrete surrounding the water. She kept giving him the strangest looks, as if he were an alien from another planet. He couldn't keep the small smile from his face. He was determined to do everything right, to save Eve, no matter what it took.

After getting enough sun, Eve led the way into the house. Mark followed her upstairs and watched as she pulled her bikini off. This time when lust hit him, he didn't push it away.

Eve was surprised when he stood up and pulled her against him. "Mark…"

"Eve…it's been too damn long." He said softly, staring into her eyes. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I know…" Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders. She gently pulled, bringing his head down so she could kiss him.

Mark would have been perfectly happy kissing her for an hour or two. He delved his tongue into the moist depths of her mouth, moaning in pleasure as she reciprocated the caress. He pulled her closer, crushing her bare breasts against his chest, letting his hands cup her ass and squeeze into the soft flesh. He had to reign himself in before he threw her down on the bed and went caveman on her. Smiling at the thought, Mark broke their kiss and took her hand, leading her to the bed.

In spite of his raging libido, Mark took his time. He slid his hands down her body, not missing a single inch of smooth tanned skin. He kissed his way from her mouth, down her throat, across her collar bone. His hands molded her breasts, squeezing them, as his lips wrapped around one hard nipple. Eve moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair, holding him closer as his hot tongue flicked the sensitive tip. His hand moved down her belly, between her thighs, and he found what he was looking for. One stroke of his finger and Eve's hips came up off the bed and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. It had been way too long for both of them.

Eve reached for him, trying to touch him back. Mark gently but firmly pushed her hands away, knowing if she touched him he would not be able to keep his control. As it was, his cock was throbbing in time to his stroking of Eve's clit, and it took all of his willpower to keep himself in check.

Eve wasn't going to let him go too slow. "Fuck…Mark…I want you inside me now…" She moaned out as he slid one finger into her body. He growled in response, loving how she talked to him when she was totally uninhibited. He slowly withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, first sliding the head up and down her wet slit, then easing into her tight opening. She whimpered as he filled her, inch by inch, stopping every now and again to reign himself back.

She figured out what he was doing and grinned at him, her grey eyes darker than normal, clouded with passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down until his body fully covered hers. He kissed her deeply as he began stroking into her body, moaning in response to the noises she was making against his mouth. He ground his hips against hers, rubbing hard against her clit, before pulling out and sliding home. He found an easy rhythm and she followed it, raising her hips and lowering, trying to make the most of every contact of their bodies. Mark felt her as she climaxed, her inner walls suddenly tightening around him as her nails dug into the soft skin of his back. He could not hold back any longer. He came inside her, groaning her name as his hips jerked erratically.

Eve dropped her arms and legs and went limp. Mark laughed as he rolled off her, pulling her against his side. He cradled her for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of aftershocks as they went through her body. She trembled every now and then. He had missed this. He hadn't realized it until now.

"Well…" Eve said, still sounding breathless. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I'm not gonna complain."

Mark chuckled and stroked her arm. "I'm going to call and tell 'em I want a few days off."

Eve rose up on her elbow and looked at him, her face shocked. "I'm sorry…I must be losing my hearing. You want to take time off?"

Mark tapped her nose with his finger, smiling. "I just…I want to be with you."

Eve said nothing. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Mark pulled her down and cradled her once more, dozing off as her hair tickled his nose.

A noise woke him a short while later. Mark opened his eyes and realized that Eve was no longer in bed. He sat up quickly and looked around. She wasn't in the room, or the bathroom.

"Eve?" He called out as he climbed out of bed. He pulled on another pair of shorts. There was no answer. Panicking, he hurried down the hall. The front door stood open. Mark rushed outside and almost ran Eve over as she crossed the porch toward him.

"Where's the fire?" She asked glibly, barely avoiding getting run down.

"You scared me. What are you doing out here?" Mark felt as if bands had tightened across his chest. They loosened just a little at seeing Eve was all right.

"Oh…the kids from down the road were knocking. Selling something for school." She held up a magazine that Mark hadn't noticed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I just…" Mark sighed. She was all right. "Nothing."

"Good." Eve smiled at him. "Now I have to get another shower and get dressed. I have to take Mom to the grocery store."

"I'll go with you." Mark said it almost before she was finished talking.

"You want to go shopping with me and Mom? Are you sick?" She reached up and felt his forehead. "She only needs a few things. I'll be back in an hour."

That panicky feeling was once more wrapping itself around Mark's chest. "I could use some stuff too. And I haven't seen your mom in a while. We'll both go." There was no way he was letting her go off alone, and no way he was letting her stay home. He was going to keep an eye on her damn it, even if it killed him.

Smirking at the irony of that thought, Mark went back to the bedroom to get dressed. They were ready in twenty minutes. The drive to her mom's was uneventful, as was the grocery shopping. It wasn't until they were in the parking lot that trouble started.

Eve's mom did not look like she had much energy. She'd been battling lung cancer for three years, and it was winning. They all pretended that nothing was wrong, but it was obvious. She leaned on Eve, and when she thought Eve had enough, she leaned on Mark. He was glad to have her around as he held her with an arm around her shoulder. These trips out meant so much to her, they didn't have the heart to just shop for her.

Mark had relaxed his careful watch of Eve. Nothing had happened. And nothing would happen as long as she was with him.

That was the thought that haunted him as he fell asleep that night.

Eve was pushing their cart. She crossed the parking lot ahead of them, veering toward Mark's truck. Another foot and she would have been safe.

Mark watched, helpless, in horror, as a car full of teenagers sped down the parking lot. Eve was looking over her shoulder, she never saw it coming. The car hit her doing over forty miles per hour. Eve was knocked away from the road, her head smashing against the side of Mark's truck. If he lived to be a hundred, he would never _ever _forget the sound her body made as it hit the ground.

Eve's mom fell to her knees in shock. Mark ran to Eve's side, crying out her name. He knew he shouldn't touch her, she might have a broken neck….but he knew that he could hold her. She was dying already. Blood gushed from her mouth and nose, and her back was canted at a strange angle.

"Eve…Eve…don't leave me…" Mark moaned, pulling her into his lap. She lay limp against him, her eyes open and staring up into the flawless blue sky.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The sound of humming brought Mark up from a deep comfortable sleep. With a groan, he rolled onto his back and winced as sunlight fell on his face. He risked cracking one eye open to peer blearily at the alarm clock next to the bed. Not quite nine in the morning on what appeared to be a bright Sunday.

Mark heaved a sigh and tossed the sheet that covered him away. The humming continued, only now it was joined by the hiss of water as the shower started in the bathroom. He glared at the bathroom door and…

"No. I'm not doing this again." Mark spat out. He yanked the pillow from under his head and threw it across the room, knocking a picture frame off of the dresser. He refused to get out of bed again, to relive Eve dying again. "I've learned my lesson, all right!" He said into the empty room. He angrily rubbed his hands across his eyes. What else could he do to stop this? He wasn't going to cheat on Eve, and could not believe he had ever harbored the thought. She was the only woman he wanted. He would never…

He interrupted his own thought. Maybe he was supposed to come clean to Eve about Amber. He wasn't going to sleep with her, not now, but the thought was probably just as bad as the deed. Mark heaved a sigh and sat up, waiting for Eve to come out of the bathroom. He would sit her down and they would talk it out. And if they had a repeat of the lovemaking from the day before, he would count himself as lucky. He only hoped she wouldn't storm out, that she'd hear him out and understand that he had changed.

Eve walked in from the bathroom. She smiled at Mark as she tightened her towel around her. "You're up. You got in late."

"We need to talk, Eve." Mark said softly. She hesitated, biting her lip.

"That doesn't sound good. Is it something bad? If it is, I want to get dressed. I don't want to hear bad news in the nude."

Mark sighed and nodded, waiting until she'd gotten dressed before clearing his throat. She didn't sit down. Instead she waited leaning against the dresser.

"There's been something going on at work…something I don't think you're going to like." He began, pausing in case she wanted to talk. Eve remained silent. He cleared his throat again, nervous. "There's this girl…" Her back stiffened and her face seemed to fall. Mark licked his lips. "We've just been talking…she's the flirty kind…I don't know why, but she's been hanging on me for a while. And stuff between us hasn't been…well…"

"You've slept with her." Eve's voice was flat.

"No! No, it was just talking. She wanted to…and I have to admit I've been thinking about it. Because somethin' isn't right between us Eve. It hasn't been right in a long time. I'm tryin' to do everything I can to fix it…but I'm failin' at it Eve. I don't wanna lose you again."

"Again?" Eve scoffed. "You'll have to refresh my memory. When was the first time Mark?"

Mark realized she had taken what he'd said the wrong way. "Eve…I love you. I never wanted to do anything to hurt you. It's just…"

"It's just what? I sit here at home waiting for you, and when you come home it's like you're not even here! I'm trying Mark, I really am. I don't know what else I can do. I trusted you…and you…" Eve couldn't finish. She burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

Mark rose to his feet, mindless of having no clothes on, and went to her. He pulled her into his arms. Eve fought him, pushing at his chest and hitting him when he wouldn't let go. Mark wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, weathering her anger until she just stood in his arms, sniffling.

"I haven't done anything, darlin'. I can't. I want to be the way we used to be, but I don't know how the hell to get us there." He said softly, his voice low and soothing. He stroked her back and she relaxed against him because he was not going to let her go until she saw that he meant it. "I don't know what's happening to me Eve. I'm not the same man I was yesterday. I want to make you happy, and I want to earn back your love if you'll let me."

"I do love you, you idiot." Her voice was muffled but he could understand her. "I always have."

"I'm sorry Eve. I don't deserve your love, but I'm so damn happy to have it you can't even…" Mark sighed again. "I'm sorry. I can say it and it won't be enough."

"You didn't sleep with her?" Eve finally looked up at him.

"No. I've never touched her. And I never will. I only want you, darlin'."

Eve nodded slowly. "Ok. Ok." She raised her hands to wipe the tears from her face. "I can deal with this. I can. I don't wanna know who she is. I just want you to promise you won't talk to her again. I'll take your word for it."

"You won't have to. I'm going to quit."

"What? Quit? But…you love your job."

"Yeah, but I love you more. I wanna spend more time with you darlin'. If that means opening up a gym or a bike shop around here, then I'm ready to do it. I want to do it. I'm tired of bein' alone on the road. I wanna be with you and start this family we used to talk about. That is…if you want me to. If you think you can stomach having me around more."

Eve sniffled again. "I would love it Mark. I've missed you so much…I though you didn't want me anymore. You were never here and even when you were…you weren't. I know that doesn't make sense…"

"It does. I haven't been here for you in a long time Eve. But I'm going to change that. I'm going to change a lot of things." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. There was nothing else he could think of that could be done to save his wife. Everything was laid bare. He was ready to start his life again with Eve, ready to put the past behind him once and for all.

"I need some air." Eve said softly. Mark nodded, kissing her on the forehead. She gazed at him for a long moment before extricating herself from his arms. Mark let her go, watching as she walked down the hall and toward the kitchen.

"Please let that be the end of it." He whispered softly. He rubbed a tired hand over his face and headed for the bathroom. He was going to take a shower, and try to calm down. Things were going to change, and he had to start with himself.

Half an hour later he walked into the kitchen. Eve wasn't there. He looked in the living room and the weight room, but she was nowhere to be found. "Eve!" There was no answer.

He glanced out the kitchen window in passing, and stopped in his tracks. She was in the pool. But she was not swimming. She was just floating there, like she was…like…

Mark's paralysis broke and he ran for the door. He ran for the pool, determined that he would save her this time, that she would not die on him again.

He dove in fully dressed. Eve was floating face down, her arms limp, legs useless. Mark pulled her to the side and heaved her onto the hot cement that surrounded the water. She wasn't breathing. Mark muttered a curse and tilted her head back. It had been years since he'd taken any kind of first aid training, but there was no time to wait for help. He covered her mouth with his and breathed for her, trying to force air into her water filled lungs. Crying, screaming, he kept doing it long after he knew it was over. He could not let her slip away that easily.

He finally called an ambulance. It required carrying her into the house and using the phone in the kitchen. The paramedics took over in resuscitating his wife as he watched, helpless. He saw one of the medics shake his head and knew in the pit of his stomach that she was gone. He had lost her again. Wearily he watched as Eve's body was loaded onto an ambulance. He turned, his eyes clouded with misery, and headed for the bedroom. He was going to go to bed. It seemed he would only have his Eve when he woke up. No sense in delaying it.


	5. Chapter 5

5

He opened his eyes, expecting the familiar voice humming and the sunlight streaming through the window.

What he got was a dim room and seven strange women standing over his bed.

Mark jerked himself all the way awake and sat up, staring at the women who were in turn staring at him. They were all the same, at least it seemed that way to him. Black hair. Eyes so dark they may have well been black too. And pale skin, almost glowing in the shadowy room.

"Where am I? What the hell is happening?" He managed to ask.

The women smiled. All of them at the same time, the exact same expression on their faces.

"You already guessed." There was just one voice, but the lips of all the women moved.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't remember." This time only one of the women spoke.

"They never remember." The rest spoke as a group.

"Where's Eve? Who are you people?" Mark asked, feeling his anger rising.

The women laughed. A chill went up Mark's spine at the sound.

"We are not people. And Eve is no longer your concern. A least…not until we continue our game." One single speaker said.

"Game?" Mark shook his head. Fear tied knots in his stomach.

"Yes. Shall we enlighten him sisters?" Again they all spoke as one.

One of the women stepped forward. She reached out and laid icy cold fingers against Mark's head. He could not move, even though her touch was repulsive.

A bright light flashed in the room, and Mark cried out. Not in pain…in fear. He saw himself fucking Amber before catching the late flight home. The light flashed again to his last vacation, where he had spent two weeks having wild sex with Joanne, another co-worker. Another flash to an argument with Eve. The flashes sped up, and Mark could not breathe as the last and brightest flash happened.

He was in his truck. After his flight he had picked it up at the airport. He was tired. The trip had been long and screwing Amber had taken most of his energy. A car came speeding around a corner and there had been a horrendous bang as the vehicles collided. Mark was not wearing a seat belt. He was thrown through the windshield, his head smashing through the glass. There was a blinding flash of pain, and then…

His memories went dark. Horrified, he stared at the woman who had touched him. "I'm dead?"

"Of course you are." She said. "In a special room reserved just for you. Liars and cheaters come to us often, but you are so much more than that." The women sighed as one. "Lust, wrath, pride, envy, greed, gluttony, sloth. We represent your sins, Mark. All of them. You died and you still could not tell your wife the truth."

Another of the women came forward and spoke. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Mark. And that is where you are. In hell. Watching what you would have lost die. There is nothing you can do to stop her death here. No matter how you grovel at her feet."

"No. You're lying…" Mark felt his chest tightening with panic again.

"We do not lie." The women spoke as one.

The single woman nearest smiled coldly. "Hell is the devil's playground Mark. It is too bad they don't tell you that I am a vengeful bitch." With that, she touched him again. Mark screamed once before he was swallowed by darkness.

The sound of humming brought Mark up from a deep comfortable sleep. With a groan, he rolled onto his back and winced as sunlight fell on his face. He risked cracking one eye open to peer blearily at the alarm clock next to the bed. Not quite nine in the morning on what appeared to be a bright Sunday…

End


End file.
